All about the Rons
by RonaldNaco
Summary: PG-13 again! I'm bad at summerizing stuff, so, there you go.
1. The Kidnapping

Another note: Please do not flame me. If you think I am either really good or really bad, let me know at jman475989@netscape.net or aolversion7@yahoo.com.  
  
Ron's mind was racing. He ran to the mini market on the corner, and then he saw Kim. "DRAT!" Ron said softly. He started to run home, but then Kim saw him and yelled, "Hey, Ron! What's up? I haven't seen you for months!" Ron started to sprint. "Ron? RON!"  
  
"What do you want? I need to get home NOW!"  
  
"I just wanted to know why you weren't in Middelton for so long. Ya know, you left without telling me."  
  
"(Making up an excuse) I...I.I.I had to go visit all of my relatives. You know, my aunt in Texas with all of the leftover Passover matas? Yeah, her."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See you later." Ron then quickly ran home, changed his clothes, and then started to play 007: Nightfire. He would never let Kim know the real reason why he wasn't in Middleton.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Ron: Thank god I am going on this ski trip! I can finally get away from Kim!  
  
Rufus: yeah, get away.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"Damn gunman!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"No!" Rufus squealed.  
  
Ron suddenly fell asleep. All of the power went out, and then came back on. Ron was gone! Kidnapped! Rufus searched for him for minutes (mole rats attention span) and then fainted.  
  
Later that night, Ron's mother came up to his room to call him for dinner, and screamed. "RONALD MATTHEW STOPPABLE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Then it happened. Ron's mother spotted the open window. "Maybe he ran away!" then she saw the controller left on the bed, and the TV started to display a message: Mother! Help me! I have been kidnapped by too people, one have a jacket in his or her hand, the other having a scar! Help me.  
  
The TV then died. Jane (Ron's mother) started to cry, and Rufus woke up and joined her, they cried and when Jonah (Ron's father) came home from work started to cry too. The whole house cried, including all of Ron's video games. They cried until midnight, and when they awoke they cried more too. When the school got the news, the teachers cried, and the students cried. But not Kim Possible. She still had not gotten the news. 


	2. The Beggining

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own one single item except the cloning machine.  
  
Ron was sitting down on the front steps of his house. He was thinking about his girlfriend, Kim. He was thinking about getting married, but he is confused. With school and taking care of Rufus, he doesn't know if he has the time for her.  
  
WELCOME TO MIDDLETON HIGH!  
  
This is what Ron saw the next morning at school. He wanted to jump for joy, just seeing the school, having been away for so long. Then he saw what he had feared that he would see. Kim! He quickly went to the bathroom, and turned on his Kimmunicator, or as he liked to call it, the Ronicator.  
  
"Wade! I need help! Girl trouble!"  
  
"What do you need help with Ron, I'll always be here to help you."  
  
"Kim just showed up. AGAIN!"  
  
"Why does she keep doing that? Anyway, just go up to her and tell her you are busy, and don't want to talk. And also tell her that you need time alone. Unless you really want to tell her what I think you want to tell her? But don't. You'll just be destroyed, with Josh Mankee on the loose. Wade out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It was my pleasure. YOU LOVE."  
  
His voice was cut off because the Ronicator's battery just died. Ron swared that the next time he saw Wade he'd get back at him. So he walked out of the bathroom, trying to stay cool and calm, but of course it did not work.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's up?" Monique asked.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were Kim. I need to go now. The sun is up, and school is over so I have to go." Ron told Monique.  
  
"See ya, then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
So, how did you like it? Please R+R, and maybe I will post the second chapter in two days! If not, a week. Copyright 2003 © J Stories, Inc. J Stories is a division of J Systems, Inc. 


	3. The Call and The Cloning

All About The Rons - Chapter 3 Note: J Systems is a made up company, by me. They are a major part in this story. All related characters, and Ron's middle name (Matthew) are copyright © 2002-2003 Julián Armando González. This marks the start of long chapters!  
  
Kim was in class, and Mr. Barkin was calling attendance.  
  
"Possible," Barkin barked.  
  
"Present," Kim replied.  
  
That was the end of attendance. She wondered why Ron was not here. But she had to pay attention, otherwise she would get a detention, and she didn't want another one of those.  
  
"Now, today we will continue our study about the ancient Athenians. Here, everybody get into your groups and continue your projects." Kim got into her group, and started to work on her project. She was wondering, and then she asked Monique, "Why are you crying?" Just then the bell rang.  
  
After class, she went to Ron's locker. She put a note inside of it; she hoped he would get it. The note read: "Why weren't you in school today? Are you sick? Let me know soon." When she arrived at her locker, after she opened it, she was surprised to see Wade crying. She asked him why, but all he could say was, "You'll find out soon enough. It's very sad, though."  
  
When she arrived home, her parents were crying. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Dr. Possible (Dad) replied, "Didn't you hear? Ron got kidnapped!"  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Kim ran up to her room and started to cry. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?"  
  
Just then the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Duh, you BFF."  
  
"What's today's word?"  
  
"Jingertink. I'm not sure if that is a word actually."  
  
"IT IS YOU!" She was getting off the subject. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
But before the boy could answer, the phone line went dead.  
  
"Hello? Hello? HELLO?" The teenage hero screamed. That was all Kim Possible heard of her friend for the next few weeks. But suddenly, one day, Ron appeared at Bueno Nacho. He was dressed as one of Drakken's guard's, but without the weapon. He was with Shego, and she was taking him to be hidden. She took him to a cloning factory. Unfortunately, Ron did not know that, and started to play with the machine.  
  
"What's this?" Ron asked.  
  
"A machine. Now shut up!"  
  
Ron was hurt. He was losing his essential Ron-ness. He became drowsy. After a couple of minutes he was asleep.  
  
When we woke up, Ron did not know what he was seeing. He thought he saw a Naco, and went to eat it. Only it wasn't a Naco, it was the controller for the cloning machine! He accidently turned it on and cloned himself, three, no four times. What would happen next to him was a mystery, because he fell asleep again. The clones fell asleep, too. 


	4. Being Shot and a Surprise

All about the Rons- Chapter 4  
  
Hey everybody! Just to let you know, Ron's parents names will be changed to Harold and Lillie, respectively. They will also be changed in chapter 2. BTW, NO More Flames! A new layout is here! Now we have Time!!! (NMF (No More Flames) is a very strict policy, if you didn't already know).  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE DOING THIS!!! I DO NOT OWN DISNEY OR KP or anything related to it, except J Systems.  
  
START OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Scene Change: Ron's House: Time: 5:45  
  
"Egad! Look! Here's some footprints!" Harold yelled.  
  
Scene Change: Drakken's 'secret' Lair: Time: 6:10  
  
All of the Ron clones and Ron wake up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! What happened!?" Ron screamed. All of the clones immediately responded, "You are the weakest link. Goodbye. Goodbye!" All of the clones (surprisingly) shoot Ron. He managed to dodge all of the bullets, except for one. He got shot.  
  
Scene Change: J Systems: Time: 6:30  
  
"Hey, look!" A man yelled. He saw a little kid shot. It was right across. THE STREET! He knew he had to get help, but everyone had left for home by them. He was about to call the police, but he was too late -- he got shot, too. Through the window.  
  
Scene Change: Possible Residence Same Time  
  
"WHAT! You said WHAT happened?" Kim was yelling into the Kimmunicator at Wade. "Don't blame me? You asked for it!" Wade then yelled some information to Kim, before the signal died. "Blasted thing!" Kim yelled.  
  
Scene Change: Middleton High Time: 8:10 As Kim walked off to class, she could only imagine what had happened to Ron. But there was a surprise waiting at class for her. When she arrived, it unveiled.  
  
"SURPRISE!" All of Kim's classmates (including Monique) yelled. "Whoa! Why are you guys doing this!" "Because we wanted to cheer you up!" "About what. You know!" "That Ron got shot by clones? Hotness! (all but Monique) It's true!" "It is not hotness!"  
  
Narrator: Well, this leaves our hero, Kim Possible, in anger. Take the D off of danger, and you get anger! Hotness! Oh, no! She's in. GRAVE (and great) DANGER!!! All: OH NO!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
I introduced a narrator! Now that's hotness! 


	5. Shocks and Revelations

All about the Rons - Chapter 5  
  
I'm finally back! And new chapters will come a lot faster along with 2 new fanfics. Chapter 4 has been changed with a few minor spelling/grammer/word changes. Kim: GRRRRR! WHY DOES RON HAVE TO GET KIDNAPPED NOW! MAYBE IN THE SUMMER WOULD WORK! BUT NOT NOW! (points at kid) YOU! FETCH ME THE BUCKET!  
  
Kid: What are you doing. Kim? I think that your acting like crap.  
  
Kim: Okay, maybe I am. Jingertink. *beep beep beep beep* WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAVE THAT ANNOYING RING? (looks at class, they are terrified) sorry.  
  
(Kim runs out to locker. Opens it and looks at Ron's picture, only to be awaken by wade screaming.)  
  
Wade: Kim? Are you all right?  
  
Kim: What do you think?  
  
Scene Change: Drakken's 'secret' lair Same Time  
  
(Ron is on the floor, and bleeding hard. The clones suddenly stop attacking him.)  
  
Clones: Wow. We hit him. Why are we so mean? Why can't we be nice? We can't control it. It's not our fault!  
  
Ron wakes up to hear them talking. He doesn't remember them so he asks them if they can help him with the blood that was coming out of his leg from the bullet.  
  
Ron: Can you guys help me?  
  
Clones: Uhhhh. (looks around to see if Drakken is controlling them, and he isn't) sure!  
  
Scene Change: Kim's Locker Time: about half an hour later  
  
Kim: .and that's why I am so angry about this.  
  
Wade is of course speechless. He finally manages to say something.  
  
Wade: That is so weird. I never knew that you felt that way, Kim. Guess I won't be as hard on you as before.  
  
Kim: I don't know about that.  
  
Wade: OK. So I have figured out where Ron is. He is at Drakken's Kim: DRAKKEN?  
  
Wade: Yes, Drakken. He is at Drakken's new secret lair, and I can show you how to get there.  
  
Kim: Don't I normally get a lift?  
  
Wade: Yes, but your address book and diary are gone. Seems like Drakken took them too.  
  
Narrator: So as you can see, a lot is going on in this story.  
  
Everyone but narrator: Shut up! You're so annoying!  
  
Narrator: Yes. I know. But let me finish! A lot is happening, and soon, possibly sooner than you think, something major is going to happen. something extremely major. It's so important I can't even talk about it here, or I'll get in trouble.  
  
Editor: Yes, you will. 


End file.
